Should've Said No
by LIL BIT 101
Summary: Gabriella loses Troy, but Troy regrets everything he did. Will Gabriella forgive him? It's a oneshot, but could be a full length story.


**A/N: I'm 100 Troyella fan, but I couldn't resist. I love this song, but it's so sad. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**"Should've Said No"**

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

Gabriella was walking down the halls to her locker after the scholastic decathlon meeting. When she opened her locker an envelope fell open. Being curious like any person she opened it. What was inside shocked her.

There were pictures of Troy with Amber, the head cheerleader. They were holding hands, kissing, and even worse them making out without Amber's and Troy's shirt on. Gabriella got what she needed for the night and went upstairs to meet Taylor at her locker. On the way, Gabriella thought of everything they went through.

It's a good thing Taylor was there because if she wasn't then she would have fallen apart, but Taylor helped her realize that if Troy was going to do that then he wasn't worth it. Gabriella avoided Troy as much as possible the next day, but he cornered her and asked her about it. At first, all she could do was holding back her tears, and shove the pictures in his hands. Then she got the courage to say something.

Gabriella said, "How could you?"

Troy said, "Gabi, I'm sorry. I never meant to. I was just in the park, and Amber walked up to me. I needed comfort, and she was there."

Gabriella yelled, "WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Troy said, "Gabi, I am really sorry, I never meant to."

Gabriella was about to scream, but all she did was walk away.

_  
You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Troy ran after Gabriella and said, "Gabi, please, she was there, and I needed something."

Gabriella said, "I could've been that something, but you didn't ask me?"

Troy said, "Gabi, please!"

Gabriella said, "You should've come to me, then let her get to you, and you wouldn't be in this position."

Gabriella just simply walked away, and Troy knew it was the biggest mistake of his life.__

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

Troy can see Gabriella's red-rimmed eyes, and he knows it was his fault. It just hurts him more to know that he caused it and he can't pull her into his arms and make her feel better. Yet, Troy still tries.

Troy walked up to Gabriella, and said, "Gabriella, I'm really sorry. You are the best thing for me. I'll die without you. Can you please give me another chance?"

Gabriella looked at him and said, "Troy, you know we will never be the same again. I'll have to regain your trust because I really don't want to get hurt again." Then she just walked away.

__

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me  


Troy just wouldn't leave her alone. Troy said, "Gabriella, I need you. I'm lost without you. I'm sorry, I never ever meant to do it. I wanted to go to you, but I didn't want to worry you, and I hoped the park would comfort me. Gabi, please."

Gabriella saw the sorrow in his eyes, but still couldn't resist. She asked him, "Troy, can you answer me this one question honestly?"

Troy said, "Of course."

Gabriella said, "What you did with Amber was it worth it? Losing me? Was she worth it? Cause you know you lost everything I was willing to give you for her."

Troy said, without hesitation, "Of course not! She will never be worth it. You are so much more then her. Gabi, I love you."

Gabriella said, "Troy, I love you, too, but I don't know what to do. You hurt me and I don't want to get hurt again." Then, unlike all the other times, tears were falling down her face as she walked away.

_  
I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

No... no no no...  


_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

**A/N: If you guys want me to make this into a full length story I would, if you guys want it to be, but I want at least 10 people that want it! So hope you liked this one shot!**


End file.
